


When You're Older

by Greenisthetree



Series: Key to My Soul [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Kid Fic, M/M, barely there 3a finale reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisthetree/pseuds/Greenisthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’cha doing?” Both werewolves’ eyes snapped open and they recoiled from each other as if they had been burned; the sudden movement resulted in Isaac slipping out of Scott’s lap to land back-first on the floor with a pair of curious green eyes staring down at him. “Papa won.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Older

**Author's Note:**

> Another shoddy family fic that I threw together... again, I hope that you like them regardless. I only reread it once, so I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes. Also, the last line hints at something that happened in the season 3a finale. So watch out for that if you haven't seen it yet.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Scott breathed out, voice caught between an airy whisper and a chocked out moan. He let his fingers teasingly slide up the side of Isaac’s leg that was wrapped around his midsection, straddling him on the couch. Isaac leaned over him and set his elbows on the arm of the couch, trapping Scott’s head between them; he nipped at Scott’s ear and smirked when he heard his mate’s breath hitch. “You like that?”

“Yes,” He groaned. Isaac slipped his fingers under Scott’s already rumbled shirt and dragged his human fingers none too gently down his lover’s toned stomach; he mirrored the almost pained sound Scott made and latched onto his bottom lip when Scott slipped his hands down the back of Isaac’s jeans to cup his rear. 

“What’cha doing?” Both werewolves’ eyes snapped open and they recoiled from each other as if they had been burned; the sudden movement resulted in Isaac slipping out of Scott’s lap to land back-first on the floor with a pair of curious green eyes staring down at him. “Papa won.”

“Lucas,” Scott groaned and sat up; he grabbed a cushion to cover up what he thought was a too obvious pants bulge and passed another to Isaac who was stiffly picking himself up off the floor. “Shouldn’t puppies be in bed at this time of night?”

“I notta puppy. I’m a wolf,” Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Scott allowed a fond smile to form on his face at his son’s response. They had officially adopted Lucas last year after the couple had fostered him for a few months and he was pleasantly surprised, as well as, exceedingly proud of the boy’s rapid transformation from timid to talkative. “I wanna play too.”

“Um, sorry kiddo,” Scott responded, feeling the discomfort in his gut increase tenfold. “That’s… that’s just for adults…”

“Why?”

“It-it just is,” He reasoned unhelpfully. Scott glanced over at Isaac for assistance, but quickly realised that he might be on his own for this one; Isaac looked even more lost than he was. “We’ll explain when you’re older.”

Maybe.

Okay, they’ll definitely have to have ‘the talk’ at some point in time, but it was something that he was so not looking forward to having. At least then though, this whole incident will be totally forgotten… hopefully. Or at least they’ll all have sense enough not to bring it up. For now at least, he was going to comfort himself with the belief that Lucas will never remember this when he’s older; Scott could hardly remember anything from when he was three, surely, the same would apply to his own son.

“So, what are you doing out of bed, Luc? Can’t sleep?” Isaac asked, finding his voice and steering the conversation into easier waters. The little boy shook his head, dirty blond hair bouncing back and forth with the motion; they really needed to get him a haircut, but neither of them could find it in the to get his perfect waves shortened just yet. Isaac smiled and glanced over at Scott. “Well, I’m sure your Papa wouldn’t mind reading you another story if you promise to try and go to sleep this time.”

“Oh, ya I can totally do that! It’ll be the best story ever!”

He found himself grinning along with Lucas. After double checking that it was safe to remove the pillow, he got up and scooped the boy into his arms. Isaac stood up as well and ruffled both of their heads before muttering his good-nights and retreating to the master bedroom; he sent Scott an indiscernible smirk before disappearing behind the door.

Ah, a door. A door was a good idea.

A baby sitter too would also probably a good investment in the future.

“Come on, kiddo. I’ll tell you about the time your Daddy helped save Grandma from getting crushed in a basement.” 


End file.
